Agent Star
by tyner1125
Summary: When Lucy a girl raised to be a killing machine is saved and is now older and the top spy at the secret organization Fairy tail. Now she has to save a high school for her new mission will she meet friends along the way? Or maybe Love?


**Normal Pov**

In Magnolia high outside was a blonde girl with pastel blue highlights in a pony tail with a couple loose strains her hair reached her waist and she had the biggest brown eyes and a small tattoo on her wrist that had the words " _'Gina'_ on the top and _'Romeo'_ on the bottom and a big one off a weird pink sign **(The guild mark)**. Little did people know all the clothes she wore were bullet proof bullets would bounce right off. She wore a red plaid pattern loose tank top and a black leather jacket thats a bit shorter than the tank top and dark navy blue jeans under the tank with black doc martins and black finger cut off gloves **(and yes the gloves are also bullet proof)** for makeup she just had blood red lipstick on she also had a necklace with a white pearl cut diamond along with black dj headphones wrapped around her neck. The girl sighed again _'Dumb Grandma make me go to some dumb ass school because Hades can't keep his killing to him self'._

 _"Agent Celesta do you read me."_ The person talking on her ear piece said.

The girl sighed and pressed the ear piece "Yeah Mavis I hear you loud and clear." the blonde said her grandmother.

" _Lucy remember your mission."_

"Got it grandma." and with that she ended the call with another sigh she girl walked in the school "Damn you Mavis"

 **Natsu's Pov**

Today was just like any other day I was getting chased by my fangirls but I always rejected them I never wanted a girlfriend, I was fighting with ice princess and Erza would always break it up right now I was in Gildarts math class then he stood up.

"Okay class today we have a new student, come on in."

In walked a gorgeous blonde with pink pastel highlights and cold brown eyes with no shine what so ever and a poker face.

The girl sighed and crossed her arms "My name is Lucinda Heart but most people call me Lucy."

"Okay Lucy yo-" He was cut off by a gun shot.

"Everyone under your desk!" Everyone did as told except Lucy she grabbed her back pack and ran out I decided to go and run after her she could get shot.

 **Lucy's Pov**

Right now I was running down the hall I need a closet damn screw it no ones here I'm just gonna suit up here. I pressed my moms old pearl cut necklace and it started to shine and change me into my spy gear it was all bullet proof. I had on a black shirt with black skinny jeans with guns and daggers strapped to my legs and a leather Jacket and black boots and my hair out along with fingerless gloves and a black eye mask. I looked over the corner and saw Jackal shooting lockers trying to get my attention.

"Celesta masters got a bone to pick with you." I walked out the corner and crossed my arms.

"Its been a long time Jackie." Said with a smirk.

"What did I say about that name." Jackal Lifted his gun and fired I did a back hand spring to dodge the bullet and ran on the right side of him while he was trying to reload his gun and grabbed my gun and did a side aerial when I was in the middle of the trick I shot Jackal in the shoulder making him hiss in pain.

"You bitch." He hissed coming at me with a dagger 'Mavis owns we some damn food after this' I looked up and saw a metal gas pipe. I just in time I grabbed it and pulled my self up just as he almost got me and flipped over it and landed on my feet. Jackal was still turned around so I drew my gun and shot his leg, he hissed in pain fell on his knees I put my gun back and pressed his pressure point knocking him out cold. I pressed my necklace changing black to my regular clothes then I pressed my ear piece calling Mavis.

"Mavy do you read"

 _"Loud and clear whats up Lulu."_

"Jackie came for a vist."

 _"Oh"_

I looked at Jackal " I need a 191 suspect is active shot once in shoulder right arm and once in right thigh inform Mackrove his kids are safe for now most likely more will come soon."

 _"Got it Lulu cops are on the way the_ _captain knows there is someone who is protecting the school so your always in the clear."_

"Got it Mavy." with that I hung up and turned around to see a boy with pink hair who had wide eyes.

"Damn it!" I looked at him again " Hold on a sec." I looked in my backpack and took out what looked like perfume but really it was knock out gas, I walked up to him and sprayed hims in his face and he faints. I search him for any weapons and call Poriusica.

 _"What child." Porly hissed_

"I have a code 9."

 _"Bring him to the teacher tell them your bring him home then I'll get Brandish to come get him got that dumb ass."_

"I got it see ya." I hung up and looked at the boy and picked him up bridal style lucky I have a lot of upper body strength and walked to the class room.

"Gildarts."

"Lucy don't do that ever again do you here me."

"Yes but Natsu wasn't feeling so well I'm gonna take him home."I lied.

"But you don't know where he lives."

"I'll figure it out." and I rushed out off school and outside and saw a black SUV the person rolled down the window and I saw my child hood friend Brandish.

"You dumb ass."

"Yeah yeah I already heard it from Porly." I said as I put him in the back seat of the car.

"Use the knock out gas if he wakes up."

"Race you."

"Your on." I ran over to my black chopper motorcycle but on my headphones and and raced Brandish to the safe house.

 **Natsu's Pov**

I woke up tied to a chair and saw that new girl Lucy with a women with light blonde hair and one with pink.

"Where am I?"

"You Natsu are in a place that we can not tell you, hello my name is Mavis and this is Porly and you've already met my granddaughter Lucy."

"Please don't kill me." I begged.

"Natsu we won't kill you if you promise not to tell anyone about this and we are the good guys like I'm at your school to protect you." Lucy said with the same poker face. "Also I could kill you anytime I want still don't understand why I'm at a kittie mission Mavy I'm the top spy here or did your forget that I was raised a killing machine." Lucy contued, what did she mean by being a kill machine?

"I know Lucy but Hades is very dangerous." Mavis said.

"Alright I get it, anyway Natsu lets get you home." Lucy put a black sack on my head then undid the rope and guided me to what felt like a motorcycle and sat me down then took off the bag off my head and put on a pink helmet.

"Hey don't you need one." She looked back and smirked and started up the bike.

"With the way I ride you'll need it a lot more than me buddy." and with that we drove off to my house.

 **Lucy's Pov**

I was at home eating Okonomiyaki with my younger brother and sister Gina and Romeo they where both twins and both know about my spy life and past.

"Alright you two bed now." They both but their plates in the sink along with mine and made their way to their separate room to sleep. I walked back to my room and saw my teacup shi-zu Plue and my kitten Yuki asleep on my bed. I sighed and walked over to my closet and but on a cotton white crop top and fluffy zebra print short shorts and I always wore my necklace to sleep and my hair was still wet from my shower it was my natural hair type it was very curly **(Like tory kelly but a lot longer she has waist** **length hair)** I brushed it a bit but it remained the same I walked to my bed 'tomorrows gonna be a very long day' I thought before sleep took over me.


End file.
